everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marianne Mariposa
"If nothing ever changed there'd be no such thing as butterflies." Marianne Mariposa Marianne Mariposa, or just Mari to most is the daughter of the butterfly from Thumbelina. She is destined to help save Nina Thumbell from the toads, then, and then what? She is a Royal because her story, leaves a lot of room for her to do what she wants. Her roommate is Ember Scales. Appearance Mari is a small boned, pale skinned girl with soft red waves she wears in a style similar to Belle's in the ballroom in Beauty and the Beast. She has green eyes the color of grass newly grown. She has butterfly wings that look like they're made of pale pink, pale blue, and lavender glass, and the pattern on both are different. Around her neck is a ruby pendant framed in gold. She wears a simple white sundress with a silver butterfly shaped pin on the strap. She goes barefoot. Personality Mari is this energetic extrovert, who always greets the new kids with a smile. She will say "Welcome to Ever After High!" And fly around them, talking about a mile a minute until they get uncomfortable and leave, or Nina tells her to shut up. Whichever comes first. Mari always greets the day smiling, if it's sunny, she's happy for that, if it's rainy, she'll find a way to be happy for that. She is a glass is overflowing type of person, who you can't really bring down from her cloud perch. Mari is always optimistic, though doesn't really understand why some people are nice to her. She's nice to everyone, she just doesn't get why people chose to be nice to her. (Excluding Nina, probably because they've been friends forever after). Mari accepts change because butterflies are the result of change (metamorphisis), so she's good on the changes Raven brought to Ever After High. She's really innocent, childish and naive, she's ready to believe anything someone tells her. Except the poofing theory, because she's seen it disproved with her own eyes. But the other school legends, she believes in. Mari is always eager to jump in to help people, smiling and coming up with solutions. Some people think that's awkward, that this girl they don't know that well wants to help them, but it never ever phases her. Mari, on the occasions she's upset, will walk around with her wings dragging on the ground. That's how you can tell the social butterfly needs some cheering up. And when she's sad, that makes other people feel sad, so they try their best to cheer her up. Friends Nina Thumbell Mari's "Peaches". She has befriended the next Thumbelina thanks to their parents. Mari and Nina have known each other all their lives and Mari can't even remember a time when she didn't know Nina. Nina has absolutely no clue why Mari calls her Peaches, but Nina returned the favor and calls her "Pixie". They've had a few fights, but they quickly shrug it off and are there for each other in thick and thin, even if Mari's chatter can annoy Nina. But if someone else tells Mari to shut up, Nina will defend her, saying no one is allowed to tell Mari to shut up except her. Ember Scales Emmy was so eager the first day she meant her, that if Mari had been anyone else, she would have found it off putting. But she was eager to befriend Emmy and now those two are friends. Emmy tries to keep her warm in winter, always keeping a fire going. Megan Diamonds Those two are so much alike it's kind of impossible for them not to be friends. They're both energetic and friendly, and extremely extroverted. Meg also can't, like everyone who knows about it, help worrying about Mari during wintertime. [[Charmaine Lexwington|'Charmaine Lexwington']] Mari and Min are good friends. They're both super energetic, super playful, that Nina once made the comment they would either be friends or mortal enemies because they're so alike. The only thing though, Min can be a little pushy with Mari, though why she's not sure. Interests Art Mari likes to paint. She came across the art studio one day at school, and found the paint and an empty canvas still in it. She painted a picture and left it there to dry. But Mari forgot about it, and now the Art teacher is on the look out for the amazing artist. Skating Mari can't compete in the Fairest on Ice competion, or even learn to skate, but she wants to. Deep down she wants to be out there on the ice. Romance TBA Trivia Mari's last name is the Spanish word for butterfly. The only weather she did not greet with a smile is snow, particularly Epic Winter. (You ever see a butterfly in wintertime?) When Winter comes, Mari wraps up in the warmest clothes she has and never takes off her coat, though she still ends up sleeping most of the day. Her friends, (mostly Nina,) worry so much about her during winter, that they, (mostly Nina), will check on her in her room ever thirty minutes, to make sure she's okay. Her wings look fragile like glass, though are very sturdy, meaning neither branch, nor thorn, nor stone can affect them Mari's original name was going to be Mari Posa, but that was in bad taste of the maker, and therefore she has changed Mari's name to be Marianne Mariposa. Despite how it may appear, it was completely unintentional for Mari, the butterfly, to be a social butterfly. Irony that I didn't even mean. How funny. Enemies Crystal Winter They aren't enemies persay, as Mari thinks Crystal is a great girl, but Crystal doesn't want to hang out with Mari after seeing what winter does to her. Making her feel hextremely guilty and the situations when the pair do interact, are awkward at best. Pet She has a small poodle named Monarch as her pet. She came to Mari during Animal calling, and at first Mari didn't know what to make off the white curly haired animal. But now she loves her. Personal Theme Song "How to Believe." That is her motto. Family Her mother is the butterfly from Thumbelina. She is a caring and nurturing mother, though can forget to tell Mari of important details, such as the Winter thing, until after they happen. Her father is a fairy from the Enchanted Forest, who cut out on the family shortly after Mari was born. Mari doesn't know who her father is and doesn't care, thinking he must be a loser if he cut out on his wife and infant daughter.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Thumbelina